


Absolutely

by lambkt



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkt/pseuds/lambkt
Summary: Hades needs a new couch.





	Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> Little fluff. Enjoy!

Hades’s fingers drummed along the countertop as he flipped through the pages of _Underworld Home_. He grumbled to himself. Furniture shopping was by far his least favorite activity and, unfortunately, a common occurrence due to those fuzzy traitors he housed. 

Russel had done it again. Hades stupidly trusted him alone the other night when he left for just an hour. Persephone had asked if he could pick her up from Artemis’ house and drive her back to her apartment. He hadn’t even given it a second thought until he walked back inside to find couch stuffing all over his living room. Based on the trail to Russel’s bed he had indeed found the perpetrator. A stupid mistake, admittedly, but one her never seemed to learn. 

His phone buzzed beside him. _Persephone_. A grin pulled at the sides of his mouth as an idea formed in his head. Quickly he answered the phone.

“Hey Sweetness, how are you on this fine Sunday morning?” he asked, his tone dripping with delight. 

“Good!” Persephone answered, stifling a yawn. “I was wondering if you want to go to brunch, I have a hankering for some waffles.” 

“Sounds great! Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” 

“Not so far, do you have something in mind?” she asked curiously. 

“Yes, actually. I need your help.” 

•

The parking lot of _Dead Dresser Co._ was an absolute madhouse and Hades kicked himself for not realizing that Sunday was a stupid day to go furniture shopping. It was even worse that he forgot it was the week before University started, meaning everyone and, _literally_, their mothers were picking out furniture for their dorms. If he hadn’t been wearing driving gloves his white knuckles would have blinded Persephone, who was uncharacteristically quiet in the seat next to him. She never realized a _parking lot_ could possibly be the downfall of the mighty God of the Dead. 

“Hades, darling, we can come back another day,” she offered quietly. 

Hades just grumbled something about the Underworld not running itself and ‘little traitors’ as he pulled into the farthest possible parking spot. He put the car in park he let out a dramatic, elongated sigh. Persephone eyed him curiously from the passenger seat. 

Taking a chance she crawled over into his lap, straddling him. The breath caught in Hades’ lungs and his brain nearly malfunctioned. Even after being together for almost a year, somehow he still managed to forget where he was the moment she touched him. Tenderly she laid kisses up his neck and across his jawline, slowly pulling the gloves off his hands and setting them aside. 

“Sweetness,” he gasped, his hands fluttering up her hips, “what are you doing?” 

“You’re anxious, I’m helping,” she purred into his ear, stopping to nibble his lobe. 

Hades moaned and closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on the beautiful pink goddess in his lap who was leaving a trail of hot kisses down his neck. 

“What’s bothering you?” she asked, mumbling the words against his collarbone. 

“Nothing,” he breathed, “don’t stop.” 

Persephone giggled, pulling back to look at him. “No, what’s bothering you about shopping. Why are you so tense?” 

Hades reached out, placing a hand on her cheek and pulling her to him so he could kiss her sweet mouth. Persephone hummed, wriggling in his lap. “You know I hate crowded stores,” he muttered against her lips.

She laughed, pulling back once more and straightening out his tie. “This won’t be so hard. You need a black, leather couch to match the rest. It will take twenty minutes tops. If something so simple troubles you, _your majesty_, I’m worried about your ability to continue running the Underworld.” Trailing her hands down his chest she smiled at him coyly. 

“And you think it’s so easy?” He rolled his eyes dramatically. He couldn’t help but shiver under her touch, a dead give away that he was putty in her hands. 

“Come on,” grinned Persephone, “I suddenly have plans for the rest of the day.” With a wink she got off his lap. Hades didn’t have time to regain any of his composure before she was out of the car, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she walked towards the store. _Little minx_.

Picking his chin up off the steering wheel he nearly ran after her, almost forgetting to lock his car. As he caught up he laced his fingers with hers. 

“You have plans?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Persephone mostly ignored the question, but the blush that coated her face told him all he needed to know. Hades couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips. 

In response she giggled, quickening her pace as she all but dragged him into the store. 

His jaw set and his lips formed a hard line as they crossed the threshold. He was abruptly brought back to the reality of where he was. The inside of the store was nothing short of chaotic. A baby to his left was screaming, to the right children were running in circles using curtain rods as swords, and a few nymphs were bickering in the lamps section. Everyone was so consumed with what they were doing that only a few frightened eyes looked in his direction, but even that left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Persephone didn’t seem to notice as she gently pulled him through the crowd, swerving around the carts and kids with unmeasured grace. 

“Here!” she squealed as she jumped, spinning in the air, and landing to face him on a very soft looking black velvet couch. Her hair stuck up at odd angles and the white sundress she was wearing now sat high on her thighs, giving him an eye full of her gorgeous, soft skin. Hades couldn’t help but imagine what she would look like on the couch after he got it set up and they broke it in. He bit his lip before actually shaking his head, trying to rid himself of his fantasies. At least momentarily.

“It won’t really match with my leather chairs, Sweetness,” he remarked, a teasing smile pulling at his mouth.

Persephone stretched along the length of the cushions, seemingly trying to touch the ends of the couch with her fingertips and toes in tandem, falling short by a good two feet. “But it’s so _comfy_,” she pouted. Gods, she was gorgeous. 

“Is this the one you want?” he asked, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her nose. 

“I don’t know, it would make watching movies a little nicer and it wouldn’t be freezing when I sat down not wearing any pants,” she laughed, flashing him a sultry smile. “_I_ love it, but it’s not _my_ decision! What do you think?” 

Hades laughed and sat on the edge of the couch, perching himself just in front of her hips. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to get the matching armchairs too, then.” 

“Or maybe I should just get myself some pants,” Persephone joked, giggling at the disapproving look that flashed across his handsome face. “Let’s go find the leather couches so we can get out of here.”

“You know, you have as much say in this as I do. I’m the one who asked you to come with me.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to mess with your...” she waved her hand in the air, trying to find the right word for the very pristine, museum-like space he called home, “aesthetic. And think of the dog hair!”

Hades chuckled, placing a hand softly on her hip. “I’d pay you a salary to mess up the aesthetic in every aspect of my life.” 

“I’d do it free.” Persephone winked and smiled, reaching out to softly run her fingers down his shoulder. 

“Would you?” he asked. 

As she started to laugh Persephone realized that all hint of the joke had gone from his face. The look on his face was sincere, if not a little afraid. The two words suddenly seemed a lot more loaded than they would appear.

“What do you mean?”

She moved to sit up, but Hades stopped her with a gentle hand that cupped the base of jaw, pausing only briefly to run his thumb over her full lower lip before pulling her in for a tender kiss. It was the kind of kiss that could start a fire in the center of the sea with no kindling; the kind of kiss that rivaled their first and challenged all those to come. Hades only kissed her like that when he had made up his mind about something important. It had happened when he told her he loved her the first time, and again right before he held her hand tightly, walking right into Demeter’s home.

“Move in with me,” Hades whispered against her breathless lips.


End file.
